Many power tools use electric motors, such as brushless DC motors, to drive the tools. A brushless DC motor typically includes a rotor and a stator. During operation, the rotor rotates at a relatively high speed relative to the stator. If the motor is unbalanced, the power tool may vibrate or shake during use.